


L'instant qui change tout

by NyaNya



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, La tempête des échos, Micro-fic, Snippet, There I Fixed It, Tome 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyaNya/pseuds/NyaNya
Summary: Le paragraphe qu'on aurait sans doute été beaucoup à aimer lire à la fin de la Tempête des Échos... quitte à faire perdre de l'envergure à la série par une fin trop heureuse.Que Christelle Dabos me pardonne si elle tombe sur cette ligne qui change tout :)
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	L'instant qui change tout

Ophélie plongea sa main dans le miroir. Elle sentit celle de Thorn attraper la sienne, quelque part dans l'entre-deux, mais elle n'avait plus de doigts pour s'accrocher à lui. L'appel de l'Envers était aussi irrésistible qu'une lame de fond. Si Elizabeth ne l'avait maintenue par l'écharpe, elle aurait été emportée à son tour. Ophélie poussa un cri quand son épaule se déboîta, mais elle tint bon. Elle arracherait Thorn à l'Envers, même si elle devait céder la moitié de son corps en contrepartie.  
Il ne devait pas la lâcher.

Il ne la lâcha pas. 

Il ne la lâcha plus jamais.


End file.
